


The Misadventures Of A Side Character

by Starmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comic, Demons, Diary/Journal, Fantasy, Hero Complex, Heroes, Magic, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Side Character - Freeform, Slice of Life, The Misadventures Of A Side Character, Weapons, demon attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmix/pseuds/Starmix
Summary: Under harsh attacks from Demons and Rivalling countries, the kingdom of Silusteria summons the five great heroes of legend. Will these five heroes bring peace and prosperity to the world or will they fail and have to watch it be destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

So, hey, what’s up, my name’s Sam and I’m a side character, I’m as average as can be, brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average weight. I live in a world a little different to yours, we have magic over here, and we have many races living in harmony, like elves, dwarves, giants, and of course humans like me. 

My life’s pretty normal really, I live in a small town in the kingdom of Silusteria, run by King and Queen Crastelmore. Because our country is so big, it has a lot of say on world matters, like demon attacks and such, but this also leads to us being attacked lots from rival countries and demons alike. The attacks were ruthless, and a lot of people are afraid to live near the border now, the King and Queen decided to summon heroes, it was great! At first. The heroes have no spatial awareness, often destroying towns in their “battles”. I say “battles” because throwing a one-eyed demon toad into a building to vanquish it is totally overkill! I mean you can kill those with a few punches! The heroes are extremely pompous and self-absorbed as well, but then again, when the creator chooses you to be the main character, I guess you have the right to feel that way.

Anyway, back on topic, I live in the small town of Lire, we’re a simple town on the outskirts of the kingdom, and we work with the land to provide medicine and herbs to nearby villages and towns. I work in a leatherware store selling clothes, shoes, saddles and armour, It’s wonderfully peaceful, or at least it was until last week when the hero Larrasselle showed up saying he was going to be staying to protect us from attacks?? We don’t even get attacks! And what kind of name is Larrasselle!?


	2. Chapter 2

So today Larrasselle came into the store asking about armour, I’m not really sure what he expected there to be, but he was talking about mithril and other stuff I didn’t really understand so he got mad and asked to speak to my manager. Some things you need to know about Larrasselle are that he’s stupidly handsome with long blonde hair, like a girl, and blue eyes making him the most basic bitch of a hero that there could possibly be, but idk I guess people go for that. Anyway, the gist of it is that he can talk his way into and out of literally anything. So, my manager comes out and obviously she’s being wowed by this stupidly handsome jerk and is going along with everything he says, until the mithril part. She told him we didn’t have it and he got into a strop saying that everywhere said that and that we were just trying to keep the “good stuff” from him (?!). But yeah, he broke a table, called us NPC’s, and now he’s banned from the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little late coming out -.-

So, another one showed up. Goddamnit. This one’s called Celsior, you know, like excelsior just without the ex. What is with these names anyway? It’s like the creator gave the important people stupidly long names and then the rest of us got put through a random name generator. Whatever, a new one showed up, she’s pretty well known for always losing to Larrasselle, so I guess she thinks she’s his rival or something, so having them both in the same place is a pain in the neck. 

The day Celsior showed up was… expensive. She blasted in from the sky, destroying the paving in the city centre on impact, she then decided to live here and didn’t want to pay “because she’s a hero” and Larrasselle obviously didn’t want her living here so challenged her to a fight which destroyed; The Church, The Market, The Main Gate, Half of the Wheat Farm, and nearly The school. Then when asked to pay for repairs they laughed at us. We tried to ask again but Celsior is extremely intimidating, to put it into perspective, she has bright red hair, these piercing blue eyes, and she is always, ALWAYS, in a bad mood. 

Yeah, life is a little hard right now.


	4. Chapter 4

I was wrong. Life isn’t hard. It SUCKS. Larrasselle broke my house! He was having a fight with Celsior and blew the side of my house off! And obviously he refused to pay for it, so now I’m sleeping at the shop. 

Celsior is also a loud drunk, which would be fine, if she wasn’t always drunk… I don’t know why but ever since the attacks stopped happening so frequently, she’s been drinking throughout the days and well into the nights, then starting fights with anyone and anything she can, honestly! There’s a massive crater in the fountain from where she punched it for “talking smack”. 

How are they getting away with all this? I hear you cry. Well you see when you’re super handsome, super beautiful, and super intimidating people tend to overlook things.


End file.
